Twinkle Twinkle
by AkitaSagaraAlanya
Summary: Harry tries to get away from the Dursleys, Dumbeldore sends him back anyway. What happens when Snape is sent to check on on Harry? Warning: MaleXMale Rated for later chapters.
1. Preface

Twinkle Twinkle

Warnings: Abuse, Yaoi, Dumbeldore bashing, Neglect and probably some other stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not in any sense own Harry Potter, and I make no profit of this. If this resembles any other story that you've read its unintentional.

Preface

Harry James Potter stared in chock at his Headmaster.

"But Sir..." he began, desperately trying to think of an argument that would keep Dumbeldore from sending him to his relatives in Little Whinning, Surry.

"But nothing my boy", Dumbeldore said firmly, "your relatives may not spoil you , but they would never be capable of any of the acts that you have accused them of, I'm deeply disappointed in you Harry, I didn't think that you could lie like that, especially about something like that!"

Harry shivered at the disappointment in Dumbeldore's voice , how could he think that he was lying? He had never, _ever_, lied to the other man.

Hell he' even offered to give sentence under Veriteserium!

"Sir..." he tried anew.

"Harry that's enough! You'll go to the Dursley's, end of discussion!" Dumbeldore all but shouted at him.

Harry flinched and lowered his head.

"Ye...yes, Professor", he whispered.

A/N: Please tell me what you think I'm almost done with the first chapter, although it will take some time before I have i up.

Oh, I apoligise deply for all mistakes, if you point them out I'll fix them.


	2. What He Found

Twinkle Twinkle

Warnings: Abuse, Yaoi, Dumbeldore bashing, Neglect and probably some other stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not in any sense own Harry Potter, and I make no profit of this. If this resembles any other story that you've read its unintentional.

What he found

Severus Snape glared daggers at his employer.

No way in hell, he would not under _any_ circumstances see Ha-Potter before he absolutely had to.

The boy was killing his resistants when he was at school (Thank god for holidays!) and if he saw him sooner he would probably not be able to act "correct" at the end of the term.

"Severus", Albus said sadly, "we need someone to take a look at the boy, what will we do if Tom get's to him?"

"Send someone else", Severus bit out 'someone that doesn't want him as a lover. okey cut it out, stupid, irresponsible...

"Severus I can't do that", Albus said, unknowingly interrupting Severus' inner discussion.

"And why not?" Severus questioned.

"Because everybody else is busy", Albus said his eyes twinkling like mad.

'Twinkle, twinkle little star...' Severus thought absently.

'Wait... absently', Severus glared at the innocent looking tea cup in front of him, calming drought.

No wonder he was feeling weird.

"Fine, whatever", Severus said as he stood.

Severus stared in shock at the neighborhood in front of him.

Had he received the wrong coordinates? This area was obviously a muggle one, there was no way that Ha-damn it-Potter could live in a _muggle_ area.

Sure he'd heard the rumors that Harry-damn it he was giving up on the name- lived in the muggle part of England, but he'd summed it up to that, rumors.

It seemed stupid that the savior of the world would live in a muggle area, almost any wizard village would give him better protection than this.

Severus shook his head lightly and headed towards Privet Drive number 4, all the while glaring a the sign that announced the name of the place, seriously _Privet _what was the next streets name Daffodil?

Severus came to an abrupt halt when he reached the lawn of Nr.4, okey so maybe he was wrong about the protection of Harry, these wards were insanely strong.

Severus took a deep breath and stepped through the wards, it was like walking through half melted butter, disgusting.

He shivered, and started walking towards the door, when he reached it he knocked on it and waited for a replay.

And waited, and waited, Severus' eyebrow twitched.

He pulled out his wand and whispered;

"Alohomora", nothing happened.

Severus was getting annoyed, what was the point of warding your door against spells when you had wards that strong?

He hissed and grabbed a hold of the handle of the door, planing on blasting whatever spell was on it, when the door opened with out protest.

Severus blinked at it, it was... unlocked?

Okey, granted they had strong wards, but they only affected people with magic in them. Any muggle could step right through them.

He raised his wand a little higher , he'd been a spy for way to long to not be extremely paranoid.

He stepped into the house and checked all the Auras in it, he found only one, upstairs.

He quickly made his way to the stairs and then up them.

Behind the door, with unreasonable many looks on it, was the Aura. Now that he was closer he recognized it as Harry's.

He raised his wand and quietly spelled them open.

The room was stuffed with odd objects, Severus assumed them to be muggle ones.

He looked around the room trying to find its inhabitant.

"Potter?" he called in a low voice.

A small thud was his answer, its orientation? Next to the closet, probably in between the wall.

Severus maneuverer over to the place where the sound had come from.

And was greeted by a half unconscious, starved and badly beaten up boy.


	3. A Safer Place

Twinkle Twinkle

Warnings: Abuse, Yaoi, Dumbeldore bashing, Neglect and probably some other stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not in any sense own Harry Potter, and I make no profit of this. If this resembles any other story that you've read its unintentional.

A Safer Place

Harry tried to blink his eyes open, not that it helped, his glasses were long gone and his sight was as bad as ever.

He couldn't really understand who was in his room, but the voice had not been Vernon's so he'd taken it as a safe call to answer.

Severus stared at the teen he'd come to love.

He looked like one of the Dark Lord's torture victims.

He knelled (sp?) down in front of his student and reached forward, so that he could take him out of the dark corner and get a proper look at his injuries.

Harry flinched, Severus immediately pulled his hand back.

"Harry", he said in a soft, soothing voice. If any of his non Slytherin students had heard him (in their right state of mind) they would probably have freaked out.

"Harry, I'm professor Severus Snape. I'm here to take you out of here", he said. Granted that was not what Albus had told him, but there was no way in hell he'd leave Harry like this.

Harry nodded, or rather he moved his head in what Severus presumed was a nod, for when he reached forward again Harry did not flinch.

Carefully, to not hurt the teen, he pulled him out of his corner.

Harry only gave a small whimper in protest when he was moved.

Severus carefully spread the other male across the bed that was in the room, gently pushing up the overly large shirt he was wearing.

However before he managed to push the shirt past Harry's belly button his – Harry's - hand stopped him.

Severus hesitated, even with barely an inch of the ravens skin bare he could see the horrible damage on him.

But he never the less let the shirt be pushed back down by Harry's thin skeleton like hand.

"Harry", Severus said, as he pulled of his cloak, "I'm going to put some fabric over you, then I'm going to lift you up. I'm not going to hurt you".He reasured the raven haired one, very much aware that abuse victims were scared of unwarned about touch.

Harry's half lidded eyes turned to him, Severus forced himself to look into the emerald green eyes of his secret love.

Harry looked at him for a couple of seconds then he gave him a small nod and let his eyes close.

Despite the gravity of the situation Severus smiled happily at Harry's show of trust.

Then he wrapped Harry's frail form into his - Severus' – cloak, he looked so extremely fragile in it. Like a porcelain doll that might break at the sligthest of touch.

Severus swallowed thickly, as he pointed his wand at nothing in general and called;

"Accio Harry Potter's things!"

The closet, that Harry had been sitting next to, flew open and clothes (all muggle ones, Severus noted) were spilled out on the floor as an owl cage and a small bag that had been underneath them were roughly yanked out of their hidden place.

Severus starred at the two objects for a full of five seconds before concluding that Harry had probably spelled the bag bottomless before stepping of platform 9 ¾, to save space.

Severus quickly shrunk both objects before putting them in his pocket.

Then he walked to Harry's side, bent down and gently picked him up making sure that he kept the teens pain down to a minimum.

Severus slowly walked out of the house, taking great care not to shake Harry more then what was absolutely necessary.

When he reached the door he cast a strong notice-me-not charm over both of them, just in case.

Before he stepped out of the yucky wards, he spelled of a small piece of Harry's skin, making sure to immediately heal the small injury it created, as he placed a heavy confundus (sp?) charms on the whole area.

Then he spelled the piece of skin back into Harry's room, using yet an other spell to make it stay there until the first of September.

Then, finally, he stepped through the yucky wards, and medical apparated (sp?) both himself and the precious burden he was caring in his arms to his safer place.

Spinners End.

A/N OMG!! I think I'm addicted to reviews O.o

Thanx to everybody that reviewed and/or placed me on alert/favorite.

I'm very sorry for all the typos, misspellings and grammar mistakes.

My native language is not English, and my computer does not have spell check. I do my best to reread and check the spelling, but I'm dyslectic so I don't do very well. Thank you for reading=)


	4. Discoverings And Guests

Twinkle Twinkle

Warnings: Abuse, Yaoi, Dumbeldore bashing, Neglect and probably some other stuff.

Disclaimer: I do not in any sense own Harry Potter, and I make no profit of this. If this resembles any other story that you've read its unintentional.

Discovering's and Guests

Harry blinked his eyes open.

The ceiling he was looking at had decorations black or perhaps dark brown ones. Or at least he assumed them to be decorations, he couldn't really see them so he couldn't be sure.

Then he noticed something much more important than potential dirt above him, his body was barely hurting!

He carefully and sluggishly moved his right arm.

And it moved.

Harry turned his head as he narrowed his eyes in an attempt to see the arm, that last time he checked, was dislocated and broken in god knows how many places.

And was greeted by the, granted blurry, but never the less straight and repaired form of his right arm.

Carefully, in case something was still broken, he moved the rest of his body.

Nothing _really_ hurt, sure some stuff stinged, but that was a great improvement to not being able to breath without passing out from the pain.

So... what did he do now?

Harry hesitated for a moment and then sat up, slowly and hacky.

Then he smiled brightly as he didn't (contrary to what he'd believed) pass out.

Deciding that if he could sit he could walk to, if somebody had been in the room with him they would've strongly disagreed with him.

But then again Harry did not see himself, and could therefor not see how fragile he looked. And even if he had he would have probably just scoffed, covered himself with some glamors and walked anyway.

'Okey, ouch!' Harry thought as he sat his weight down on his thin legs.

Needless to say they protested loudly even against Harry's light weight.

'Maybe I should go back to the bed?' Harry thought as his body loudly objected against his command for it to walk.

However before the thought reached him he was to far from the bed to walk back.

So as the Gryffindor he paraded as he moved forwards instead.

Severus opened his eyes as he felt the alarm spells on both his floo and Harry's room go of.

'The floo could wait', Severus decided as he turned towards th stairs.

"Tippsy!" he called into the empty room, immediately a small house elf appeared.

"Yes master Severus, sir?" she squeaked in her high-pitched voice.

"Tell whoever is in the floo to wait", he said, then added:

"If its Lucius or Draco tell them to wait in the living room".

"Yes master Severus, sir", she squeaked, then sprinted into the living room where the floo was located.

Severus turned once again to the stairs and saw, to his horror, Harry half way down he stairs, swaying dangerously.

Severus darted up the stairs and caught Harry just as the teens legs failed him.

"Who...?" Harry whispered.

"I'm still Severus Snape", Severus said dryly.

"Severus Snape", Harry repeated, the disbelief clear in his voice.

"Do you know of someone that would use my name?" Severus questioned.

"No, sir," Harry whispered.

"Drop the suffix, we're not in school," Severus said in a low voice.

"Where..." Harry started.

"Spinners End," Severus said, answering the question before it was even finished," my house".

Harry opened his mouth to say something.

"Master Severus,sir!" came Tippsy's high pitched voice from downstairs.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

"Masters Lucius and Dracos sirs are in masts living rooms", she said using to many s's than what was grammatically correct.

Severus nodded once, Tippsy immediately disappered with a crack.

"The Malfoys are here?" Harry asked in a horse voice, his voice slightly louder than before.

"Obviously," Severus drawled, falling back onto his cold demeanor as a protection.

"I'm aware of their stands as spies", Harry snapped at him, "I was merely surprised that they were close enough to know where your house was".

"Ah", Severus simply said.

"Then I assume that you trust them enough to remain in your room while they are visiting", he continued, trying to make the fragile raven go back to his bed.

"Humpf", Harry said, standing up straighter, Severus could see the enormous strain it put on the teens body.

"I don't trust anyone", he said coldly.

"Ah", Severus repeated," well then let's go meet them".

Harry nodded at Severus' words and tried to walk on his own down the stairs. Keyword tried.

He failed miserably and Severus caught him two times before they arrived at the end of the stairs.

In their slow pace it took them 10 minutes to reach the living room.

Once they reached it Severus quickly placed Harry in one of the armchairs and walked over to his old friend, who was, next to his son, siting on the couch.

Both of them were looking almost as bad as Harry, though less malnourished.

"He found out", Lucius whispered.

"About me as well?" Severus questioned.

To an outsider i might seem cruel how little attention he payed to his friends injuries, but to the two of them it was necessity. If Severus had been found out then they – the light – had lost all of their spies.

"Yes", Draco said quietly, "I... my shield failed, I couldn't stop him."

Severus nodded as he squatted down in front of Draco extending his suddenly glowing hands to check his godsons injuries.

"Potter?!", Lucius said in slight alarm as he sudenly realized that the raven was actually in the room.

Harry simply looked at him with a raised eyebrow, preferring to not show the Malfoy just how weak he currently was.

"Severus what...?" Lucius began to question.

" I took him from his relatives house, on Albus' orders", Severus lied smoothly without even looking up from his glowing hands.

Then he leaned back and pulled out his wand quickly healing all major injuries, and then continued to do the same with Lucius.

Harry looked at the three Slytherins without showing any form of emotion.

Then decided that the three former spies deserved to know the truth.

"We still have one spy", he said as loud as he could, he was proud that his voice didn't crack.

"What?Who?!" Lucius immediately questioned.

"Me", Harry said simply.

"You can't be a spy", Draco mediately objected,"The Dark Lord would never accept you as his servant."

"I would _never _serve Tom," Harry spat out.

Then how can you be a spy if you're not a Death Eather?" Severus questioned, intrigued by the statement.

"Because", Harry said in a low voice, "I can see his mind."


	5. Surprises and A Home

Twinkle Twinkle

Disclaimer: Do I _still_ need to write something here?

Warnings: See previous chapters.

A Place to Stay

" You can see the Dark Lords mind?" Severus asked disbelief coloring his every word.

" Yes, we are constantly connected," Harry said, gently tracing his scar.

"How are you not insane?" Lucius inquired.

"Who says I'm not?" Harry commented dryly.

"Point taken" Lucius replayed.

"Then why...?" Draco suddenly asked, "why did he keep us as spies, and make us risk our life's, when he already had this advantage?"

"To weaken Tom," Harry said," the more people he can convince to join "The Cause" the less people are left to support Tom. To put it simple, he gave you something to do so the you would feel important so that you would make more people join him."

"You do not seem to appreciate the Bumblebees way of playing chess," Severus said cryptically.

"I abhor it, especially since I'm one of the most important pieces," Harry said without missing a beat.

"If you are aware what Bumblebees doing why do you still follow?" Severus threw back, trying to get as much information as possible (an old _battle_ injury).

Harry stayed silent.

"I'm protecting," he said finally.

"Ah, the noble Gryffindor," Severus said with scorn. ' You idiot, stop protecting everybody else, and start protecting yourself', he muttered to himself in the safe and hidden place that was his mind.

"Humpf, naive," Harry said his voice sinking to a mare whisper.

"You collected me from the Dursleys and you believe that my priority nr. 1 is to protect others?" Harry asked, lasing his voice whit as much sarcasm as possible.

It felt wonderful to _finally_ be able to the someone just what he was doing, to show someone just how little Gryffindor that was actually left in him.

"The state that you found me in, do you really believe that that _that_ is the worst thing my _relatives _have done?" Harry said spiting out the word relatives as i it where the most hateful thing on earth.

"That's not the worst?" Severus asked shock evident in every word.

"Could you perhaps explain to the outsiders?" Lucius asked politely.

Severus hesitated, it wasn't really his secret to reveal.

"Tell them or show them, I don't care," Harry said coldly.

Severus quickly raised his wand and pointed it towards Harry casting a spell that showed Lucius and Draco in what condition he'd found the Gryffindor in.

The two ex-Death Eathers stared at the destroyed human in front of the.

'Well', Harry thought trying to stay positive 'it could have been worse, ot could have been after on of Vernons drunk parties'.

He shivered at the mare thought.

"Potter, how... who?" Lucius asked completely stunned, the teen looked worse than the two of them did, and they had just escaped from the Dark Lords torture chambers after being there for two weeks!

Just who could have...

"My uncle,"Harry said smiling, Severus spell made it seam as if it where a half rotten corpse smiling at them.

"Your uncle," Draco said haltingly, he suddenly felt very guilty for bulling Potter about his family.

"That's right," Harry said in a matter a fact voice,"my uncle believed that I needed to be punished for my sin, but since ha could not take a freak like myself to the Holy Church he punished me at home, smart huh?"

The tree ex-spies stared, Severus lost control of the spell and it faded.

'How can he say it that calmly, it's almost as if ha doesn't feel at all," Severus thought. It hurt, a lot, to see the teen, no, someone like him could hardly be called a teen any more, _man_ he'd come to love so empty.

'Come on,' Harry thought,' come on throw me out let me go to the Leaky Cauldron or something.'

"Potter..." Lucius began, for the first time in a really,_really_ long time he didn't know what to say.

Harry stood, his body objected, he ignored i as he forced his magic into his nervous system, effectively shutting it down.

To somebody else shutting their nervous system down result in reduced coordination and would probably render most people unable to stand, but Harry had been doing it for years. He had 100% control of his body even without his nervous system.

"Did you leave my belongings at the Dursleys?" Harry asked, turning his head to Severus.

The man shook his head and quickly summoned the others belongings.

Harry caught them in the air, quite an amazing feat for someone who couldn't feel anything, literally.

"Does the Nightbus stop here?" Harry asked in a monotone voice.

Never reveal your true emotions, it will just get you hurt.

"You can't ride that thing in the condition you're in," Severus stated.

"Believe me, I've taken it in a lot worse condition that what i am in now, compared to how I usually feel, I'm great," Harry replayed.

"What do you think Albus will do when he finds out that you're not at your relatives house?" Severus questioned.

He had hoped that he wouldn't have to use the "threat" but somehow he knew that if he let Harry walk through his front door, the the man would be completely destroyed.

"Send me back?" Harry suggested, he tried to make it sound nonchalant, as if though he really didn't care, he really did, but the prospect of being sent back to his _family _made his voice waver and stumble.

"Exactly," Severus said," would you really want to go back?"

"Where..." Harry whispered, his voice cracking, Severus was attacking the only weak point in his mind, and Harry's mind quickly decided that it could not fight Severus Snape.

"Where should I go?" Harry asked no one, it was actually a question that he asked himself more often than he could count.

Severus being the professional psychologist he was immidately recognized the tone in Harry's voice. Panic mixed with countless other emotions.

"You're already somewhere aren't you?"Severus asked rhetorically, all and any malice gone from his voice. The same tone that he had used to make Harry trust him back at Privet Drive.

"Somewhere I'm allowed to stay?" Harry asked his voice shaking. He couldn't handle this, he could handle beatings, harsh words. But the kindness that Severus was showing him was rapidly braking the walls that he had created. He couldn't stop his emotions from shoving.

The question asked might have been sarcastic if it hadn't been for the begging tone it was asked in.

Severus smiled, a feat many thought him incapable of, and one that made him look ten years younger.

"You're welcome to stay," he said meaning every word,"for as long as you like."

Harry starred at the door in front of him, he had become incredibly skilled at detecting lies over the years, so he immediately knew that Snape wasn't lying. He meant it. Every. Single. Word.

Harry let a weak smile grace his face for a second then he realized the spell that he had cast on himself to make him stay up.

His last thought being :'I can trust him.'

Severus caught Harry whit a quick spell when he began to fall to the floor.

"The Headmaster is still going to out that Potter is not at his relatives house," Lucius commented.

"No," Severus said confidently, "Because I mixed a bit with the wards, "Harry Potter" will stay at Privet Drive until 5am of September the 1:st."

"Then why did you ask him..." Draco began to ask.

"Because he needed someone to tell him that they appreciated his existence, I believe I just did that," Severus interrupted him calmly, as he walked to Harry, took him in his arms and cried him upstairs.

A/N Sorry, bet you all though I was dead.

I'll try to update faster next time. But hey I've gotten a spell check system so you can't be that mad at me right, _right..._

Oh right I'm probably gonna make some more changes to the previous ch, but that's far of in the future.


	6. Unexpected

**A/N: Author has come to the desision that she is to lazy to be bother to do a fancy opening to the stoy so...from now on we'll just start the ********Chapter ****right away.**

**Unexpected**

**Harry smiled as he walked towards the red train that would take him to Hogwarts.**

**It was ********actually********a ****rather unusual happening,********usually ****when he walked to the train he would be ********focusing ****as hard as he could to keep his ********nervous ****system out to ********actually ****have the energy that it took to move the 14 ********muscles ****in his face and smile.**

"_**What are you smiling about?" **_**Severus' voice asked ********curiously ****in his head.**

"_**I thought we agreed to **_******not **_**look into peoples head without their **_******permission,**_**"**_** Harry said i********nstead of answering.**

**During ********his ****stay at Spinners End he'd become friends with it's inhabitants, well ********actually ****he's become more than friends with them.**

**Draco was like an older ********extremely ****overprotective brother, Lucius was like an odd mixture beween a ********encouraging ****older brother and a cool, understanding father and Severus...**

**Harry didn't really know what Severus was to him, but he did know that it was Severus that he trusted the most. And Severus was also the one that he felt the strongest ********sense ****of belonging with.**

**However mind ********speech, ****as Draco had dubbed it, went for ********all ****three of them. Although Draco and Lucius only used it when they hade to, Severus barely spoke without it. A habit that Harry, much to the ********dismay ****of Draco and Lucius, had ********picked ****up. **

"_**Ah, yes that rule," **_**Severus said playing inoccent,**_**"let's say I forgot it."**_

**Harry could almost see the mans ********playful ****smile.**

"_**Pff, yeah right, like you could **_******actually **_**forget a rule," **_**Harry said**_**,"you ignored it more likely."**_

"_**Meanie," **_**Severus ********replied.**

**Harry blinked halting his steps. Meanie was not a word that the Potions Master usualy ********applied.**

"_**Are you drunk?" **_**Harry asked ********offhandedly**

"_**What, just because I **_******finally **_**decide to not act like a Oxford professor, I'm drunk?" **_**Severus asked sounding annoyed.**

"_**I...no, I just," **_**Harry ********tried ****to form a complete s********entence.**

**It was a after effect, one that was hard to lose. When people hinted that they were ********displeased ****with him he became scared.**

******Although ****he, of course, hid it ********exceptionally ****well in most peoples presence. **

**He no longer hid it from his newfound family. They had, the moment he tried, seen through the act and helped him with it.**

"_**Stop worrying, I'm not mad," **_**Severus said softly and gave him the equivalent of a hug.**

**Harry smiled slightly and 'hugged' back.**

"_**Now that I've finished **_******scaring **_**you, shoo get on that **_******blasted **_**train so that **_******I **_**can have a more **_******intelligent **_**company that Hoch to speak to," **_**Severus ********commanded ****once he had finished comforting the younger male. **

**Harry nodded as he felt the man pull back into his own mind. He quickly followed the rest of the ********command ****and boarded the Hogwarts express.**

"**Harry!"**

**Harry spun around and was faced by the worried face of Hermoine Granger. He smiled a little at his best friend.**

"**You ********evil ****little bastard!" She cried as she flung herself around Harrys throat successfuly cutting of his air supply with her hug.**

"**Why didn't you answer any of our letters, do you have ANY ********idea ****how worried I've been. I thought something..." Hermione ********rambled ****on in her ********distress ****and obvious relief that her best friend was alive and on the train.**

**Harry smiled soothingly********at the distressed girl.**

"**I'm sorry 'Mione, but I didn't want Hedwig to be ********locked up all ****summer, so I left her at Hogwarts.I couldn't ********reply.****" The lie, that wasn't **_**really**_** a lie, skipped ********easily ****off his lips. The lie was in ********reality ****not really all that well thought out, he could after ********all ****just have tide the ********letter ****to the owl that had delivered his friends letters to him and sent it back. But it ********divided ****Hermione's attention so that she forgot about Harrys lack of letter ********writing ****and ********focused ****it on his 'home' life. ********Of ****all of his original friends********,**** Hermione knew about his 'home' life the best. He had even let her help him with some of the ********worst ****injuries. Even if he had never ********told ****her who was ********responsible********for ****them, he knew that she knew.**

"**How bad is it?" She asked him in a low wisper as she looed ********worriedly ****at him.**

"**I'll show you later," Harry ********whispered ****back.**

"**Where's Ron? Harry asked loudly, ********quickly ****changing the subject.**

"**He spent the train ride with Lavender ********totally ****ignoring his prefect ********duties.,****" Hermione ********scoffed,**** she'd long since ********gotten ****over her crush on Ron. But if it was something Hermione really abhorred it was when someone ********neglected ****their ********duties.**

"**Harry, Hermione!" Rons voice shouted at them.**

"**Hey over here!" He continued as he stood and waved his arms.**

**Harry ********grinned. **

"_**So fake." **_**Severus ********commented ****in his head. Harry ignored him.**

**It was surprisingly easy to slip into his old ********pattern ****of behavior, Harry noticed that it came ********naturally.**** The only thing that was different was the fact that he was ********actually ****eating and not faking. It was something that his family had worked very hard to make him do. When the ********feast ****ended Harry got up and as it ********turned ****out the seventh years prefects didn't have to lead the first years to the ********dorms ****Ron and ********Hermione ****(who had turned down the ********position ****as head girl shocking everybody) followed him out of the Great Hall. They were halfway through the hall when ********Blaise Zabini**** accidentally bumped into Ron, who of ********course ********immediately ****blew up.**

**Pansy Parkinson ********immediately********defended ****Zabini and Hermione tried to break them ********all ****up.**

**Harry turned to his 'brother.'**

"_**Should**_** we**_** even **_**try**_** to **_**break **_**them **_**up?" he asked, speaking only every second word.**

**Draco massaged his temples.**

"**I hate it when you do that. It's even worse than Severus 'quiet'," Draco complained.**

**Harry smiled at him, from his point of view it was a lot funnier to talk that way. Plus it annoyed the hell out of Draco.**

"_**They are staring, should I step in?" **_**Severus asked.**

**Harry hesitated, he could handle this. Right?**

"_**No, stay out of sight," **_**Harry hoping that he could handle this without blowing anything up.**

"**What?" he asked turning to his two best friends.**

"**Yo...you're talking to...to Malfoy!" Ron ********stutterd ****out.**

"**Yes, and?" Harry countered sounding more angry than he was.**

"**Just because you can't understand the most basic of human nature doesn't ********mean ****I can't," Harry ********continued, ****not even giving Ron a ********chance ****to defend himself.**

"_**Harry, calm down, you...!" **_**Severus voice was drowned out by Harry's magic rushing to his head, tearing down barriers that he hadn't know e********xisted. **

**He had had it with Ron's jealousy, in his fourth year it had almost totally crushed him when Ron ********had abandoned ****him and now, now he was going to be all 'Slytherins are evil' on him. .Had IT!**

**Draco's eyes widened as his'little brother' suddenly started glowing green. He ********quickly ****opened his mouth to say something to calm the ********obviously furious ****raven ********haired teen**** down. Then Harry's body ********became ****unable to contain his magic causing it to ********explode ****outwards, making the walls quake.**

"_**HARRY!" **_**Severus shouted.**

**Draco cowered his ears in an ********instinctive ****need to keep the loud scream out, never mind that his ears couldn't really hear it. Harry's magic pulled back.**

**Draco ********cracked ****his eyes open not really sure when he had closed them. Harry was standing ********imbossibly ****still, except for his shoulder which were shaking.**

"_**Draco, room of **_******requirement, bring **_**'Mione and your friends," **_**Harry's mental voice was barely audible. Draco could tell that he was barely in control, so ********instead ****of answering him ********mentally, ****he gave a small nod. **

**Harry fled, running as fast as he could.**

**Draco gave Pansy, who happened to be standing ********closest,**** a quick ********command ****to take Granger to the Room of ********Requirement ****and to take ********Blaise ****with her.**

**Pansy looked oddly at him but never the less, she did as Draco told her.**

**Hermione yelped in surprise as Pansy ********hooked ****their elbows ********together ****and ********dragged ****both her and ********Blaise ****to the Room taking a long cut. **

**As Ron tried to stop Hermione from being ********dragged ****away to an unknown ********horrible ****fate at the hands of the evil Slytherins, he was faced by the tip of Draco's wand.**

**Harry ********tumbled ****into Severus's chest. The man gently hugged him and reached out towards his ravens mind, not really bothering to ********correct ****his treacherous ********mind when it refered to the other as his.**

"_**You okey?" **_**he asked softly.**

"_**Yes I'm fine, I'm just so..."**_**Harry trailed off as the ********scent ****of the elder man filled his nose the ********sentence****~I'm just so angry~didn't really apply. Harry didn't find this ********strange ****in the slightest, the man was after all the only one who had bothered to help him, that had ever bothered with the "Dursley's freak".**

"_**Harry?"**_** Severus questioned as Harry made ********no attempt ****to finish his ********sentence.**

"**Mhmm?" Harry ********mumbled ****into into Severus's chest as he buried his nose ********deeper ****into the mans ********black ****teaching robes.**

**Severus smiled Harry never ********mumbled ****unless he was c********omfortable.**

"_**Should you not go to your appointment?" **_**Severus asked sounding like the over educated person he was.**

**Harry looked up and nodded. ********Then ****he did something he had never done before, he kissed Severus.**

**He had no ********idea ****why, it just happened. Both of them froze.**

**Harry ********panicked, quickly ****realising his arms that were around Severus's waist and slipped out of the elder mans arms and ran towards the Room.**

**'He's going to hate me, why did I do that?' Harry thought as he sprinted through Hogwarts' halls towards the Room. When he felt Severus pushing agaisnt his mind he threw up the most powerful shields he could muster, totally blocking Severus out. **

**It was something he had not ever********done and it made him feel horrible. But right now if Severus was allowed ********access ****to his mind then.. Harry shivered at the thought. He knew that Severus wouldn't judge him, but to allow the man to see his mind in the ********jumbled state ****that it was completely unthinkable. That would be the same as leaving his whole soul up to him and he could not handle that, at least not yet. **

**Severus bent his head down, slowly ********tracing ****his lips with the tip of his fingers. Harry would never be comfortable around him again. He let his head fall back as he stared at the ********ceiling****. Hopefully, Dracos and Lucius' ********presence ****would be ********enough ****for the younger to be happy, he thought absently as he began ********descending ****down to his quarter in the dungeons.**

**When Harry reached the Room he ********stopped briefly ****with his hand on the handle as he ********catched ****his breath.**

******He'd ****have to talk to Severus later, when his mind had some sort of order. It was odd had Severus been anyone else he would have gone to ********extremes ****to never see that person again. Harry ********quickly shook ****his head and ********stepped inside ****the Room.**

**A/N since I've been getting a lot of reviews about the random bolld I'm now making it all bol to se if it helps=)**

**Oh and thanks to Jaygirl942 for helping out with the ch**


	7. Explanations

A/N It has come too my attention that my way of using figures to describe diferent types of **speech** is difficult to **understand** therefore ...

Here is a list:

"Blah" regular speach

"_Blah" _mental speach

'Blah' thoughts

^Blah^ **parslemouth**

~Blah~ memory

**Explanations**

Draco frowned as Harry stepped into the Room, he'd thought that Harry would (as he usually did) calm down in Severus' **presence**. However, it seemed as if though something had happened.

"Harry." Hermione said in a firm voice.

Harry knew that **there **would be no getting away now, Hermione wanted answers.

"_Draco please tell the _**_truth_**_, I know how much you trust your friends so..." _Harry trailed of knowing that Draco didn't need more _e_**_ncouragement._**

"Miss Granger, how much information do you have regarding the spies of the war?" Draco asked.

While Draco explained, Harry slowly lowered his mental **barriers**. And was suddenly **hit**by a wave of thoughts and feelings. It was way, _way_ to strong to be from just the four that he usually shared his mind with. Slowly, almost hesitantly, he brought it into f**ocus****.**

'What the...' The thought and emotions that he was feeling/hearing came from everyone on the **castle **grounds. But how? That didn't... the **barriers**. Harry quickly realised as he remembered the feeling of the (**previously **unknown) **barriers **come **tumbling ** and **experimentally **Harry raised his **barriers **until all he could hear were the four people in the Room. That was good, it **seemed **like he could control it on pure instinct. Then when he was sure that the "sound" wouldn't become a problem he reached out towards the familiar feel of Severus's mind.

"_Severus?" _He called out.

"_Harry!"_ He could feel Severus's surprise and also something **akin **to **relief.**

"_I'm sorry." _Harry blurted out, sending the first thing that came to mind.

"_I reacted _**weird**_, I souldn't have ran, sorry," _Harry **clarified**as he felt Severus's surprise.

"_That's all?" _Severus tone gave nothing away, but Harrys new found (and surprisingly **easy**to control) gift made it **easy**to understand what was behind the **sentence**. Harry **swallowed**as he brought up whatever Gryffindor **courage**that he had left.

"_I won't apologize for kissing you, 'cuz I don't regret it."_ Harry said sounding a lot more confident than he really felt.

"_You don't?" _Severus asked, his mind suddenly guarded and stiff. Harry smiled to himself, it was **actually**a lot **easier**to use "mental speech" **with**his **weird**ability.

"_No, I don't."_ Harry said.

Suddenly he felt an odd warmth, both from his own mind and Severus', the emotion was familiar to the **emotion** that he felt for Lucius, Draco and Hermione only much, much stronger.

He recognised it; love.

"_I love you."_ Harry reflected out loud.

"_I love you to Haz."_ Severus **whispered****softly**; he sounded almost scared like he was laying his whole life in front of Harry to see and **criticise**. Harry realised that that was just it, Harry **felt**his smile broaden, he would gladly give his life to Severus for a second time.

"_Harry, Severus?" _Draco asked, the last name was hesitant as if he wasn't sure that he was there.

"_Yes?"_ Harry answered in **chorus**with Severus.

"_Granger doesn't look to _**shocked**_about this whole thing, _**Blaise**_and Pansy are making plans to murder you relatives so you have __t_**heir****sympathy**_and probably, if you try a litle, their friendship as well,"_ Draco summerised.

"_It went well then."_ Severus c**ommented****.**

"_'Mione kne. I never told her but she has been helping with the injuries and stuff for years." _Harry said, as he could feel both Severus's and Draco's confusion about Hermione and her reaction. Or rather lack of such.

"_Haz, could you come down here?"_ Severus asked hesitantly.

"_Sure." _Harry said happily, **reassuring**the hesitant part that Severus **rarely**showed.

"_While you're _**absolutely**_adorable when you do that, I do _**believe**_that you _**should**_pay more attention to your _**surroundings****,**_" _Lucius voice suddenly **broke**in.

"_Yes, Luc!" _All three of them **chorused****,** and then they **obediantly**turned their attention to what was going on around them.

Severus found himself in his room holding one of his books, just like it had been when Harry had called him.

Harry and Draco on the other hand found themself laying on the fluffy carpet of the floor of the Room of recuierments, their friends bent over them looking very worried.

_Oh shit, _they thought in **unison****.**

"Oh Harry!" Hermione shouted as she hugged him **around**his throat, once again **choking****the**breath out of him.

"What happenend?" **Blaise**asked softly.

"Nothing. " Draco answered, confused.

"Don't be silly Draco, you really should know better then to lie to me." Pansy rebuked him.

"Draco_ maybe _they_ are _**reffering**_to _mental **speech****,**_ you _know_ it _looks **weird****,**_" Harry said._

"_I hate you, you know that?" _Draco said grumpily, rubbing at his temples for show.

"_I_ love _you _to _Dray." _Harry said grinning like a loved speaking like that, not only did it remind him that he was not alone anymore but all of them hade such funny **reactions**to it.

"I somehow get the feling that we're missing something," Hermione said to no one in p**articular****.**

"That's because you are." Draco said, suddenly turning to her.

"We call it mental**speech****,**" Harry piped up.

"Mental speech?" Pansy said **doubtfully****. **

Harry nodded.

"Is it what the name suggests?" **Blaise **asked.

"More or less." Draco said, **launching into an explanation.**

"Clock." Harry called out in a **commanding **voice.

A large clock **appeared **on the wall, showing **fifteen **minutes to midnight aka **curfew.** The five students quickly **leapt **to their feets and **rushed **to their dorms.

"Harry, that leads to the dungeons you know." Hermione said as Harry turned alone with the t**hree Slytherins.**

"Yep, I know." Harry said,"Severus wanted to see me, he can give me a pass.

Hermione nodded and began running towards the Gryffindor Tower again.

Harry came to a halt in front of Severus's **private **chambers; the painting of a large, beautiful snake hung in front of him.

*Um... hi* Harryn offered a**wkwardly****. **

*Oh,* the snake hissed happily, *the young ssspeaker, I've heard lotsss about you, you're to be let in **immediately.***

*Thanksss* Harry hissed to the sanke as it swung **inwards, **granting him entrance.

"_Harry."_ It wasn't a question, nor a statement. Merely a comfirmation of his **existence**. Harry couldn't have been more g**rateful****. **

"_Severus."_ He **whispered**fondly.

Slowly he walked forwards, not because he didn't want to go or because he was hesitant to do so, but because he didn't wish to hurry. He didn't need to, after all, Severus had been inside his **mind**since he entered the room. They were already melting **together****, ****bringing**them closer to each other with each breath. The **physical**contact that Harry was currently seeking was an added bouns.

Harry buried his nose in Severus chest for the second time that evening.

"_Harry?" _Severus asked, gaining the younger **wizard's**attention.

"Hmm?" Harry asked back, without words.

"_What are we?"_ The elder man asked, even if Harry hadn't been able to feel his Professors' emotions he could have heard **uncertainty**and the slight fear in his voice.

"_Humans."_ Harry offered, _"Just kidding."_

He added softly when he felt **something****akin**to horror coming form Severus. He looked up fixating Severus's eyes with his own.

"_What do you want us to be?" _Harry asked lowering his mental 'voice' to a bare wisper.

Severus looked at him, raising his hand and slowly **dragged**his fingers alongside Harry's face. Harry leaned into the **touch****, **a small smile gracing his lips.

"_Somehow the word _**boyfriend**_seems completely out of place. _" Harry mused, still looking into Severus's eyes.

"_So lovers?" _Harry suggested.

"_As long as you're okay with it."_ Severus said. He **sounded**surprised and yet...

Harry smiled as he felt Severus's happines swell. Slowly, as if though he did not want to scare his elder away, he leaned forwards and pressed his lips against his professors.

**A/N: ****Everybody tank my beta Jaygirl942 for making this readeble if ther ar any spllling missakesb left please say so, and if there are still random bold words please say so too and I'll do somthing...**


	8. There is a limit

A/N The _italics _are mental speech while the regular text within" " means regular speech.

There is a limit

There is a limit to how much abuse a human or any living creature can take. There is also a limit to how much discrimination; how much pain. Harry had just discovered it despite spending a better part of the summer with people that truly loved him for nothing but being himself, despite having been physically healed from his time at the Dursley's. He had only just discovered that he could set a limit. That he could say this is, it no more. He had always just taken everything and thought that it should be that way. Actually it was Ron that had triggered it, with his stunt on the night of the Welcoming Feast. The anger that he had felt had blown his magic out of proportion and made previously dormant gifts awaken, among them his strange new empathy. But to him the most amazing thing wasn't that he could feel and even manipulate other people's emotions. To him the most amazing thing was that he had hit his limit, he had had it. And that something, that regular people took for granted, was to him the most amazing thing in the world.

"_Harry?"  
"Yes?"_  
_"What are you doing?" _Severus mental "voice" sounded tired.

Not too surprising, it was three thirty. Most people would be asleep, but then again Harry had never really fit in with most people. Perhaps that was why he felt so utterly at ease with Severus? A lone soul to match his own. Harry snickered, that was just too cheesy. Warm, broad, powerful arms encircled his chest. A soft kiss was pressed gently to his temple.  
_  
"Sleep is important little one,"_ Severus murmured softly in his mind the heavy feeling of sleep transferring in between them.

"Yeah, but so is personal acknowledgments to," he stated leaning back against the warm piece of chest available above the armchair's back.  
_  
"And what personal acknowledgement did you find at 3AM in the morning?"_ He said in amusement.

Harry smiled his new gift made it so wonderfully easy to understand Severus, there was no need for him to get startled every time he tough the man might be annoyed he would feel it, such a wonderful thing. Maybe he should thank Ron for making him so pissed off that it activated? Nah, the twit would probably take it as encouragement and be even more annoying better keep quiet.

"That there is a limit to how much bullshit I can take," he answered.

"Oh is that so?" Severus voice was heavy with sleep.

"Yes," Harry said barely holding back the awe in his voice.

"That's nice, next time come to such an awe inspiring conclusion at a more appropriate time, such as noon or perhaps early evening," faint laughter.

"Oh so it's appropriate for me to be sleeping in my professors bed?" Harry asked.  
Heated possessiveness.  
_"YES!"  
_  
"I love you to, Dark Knight," he mumbled fondly sinking deeper into the wonderfully soft pillow, letting Severus's half naked body slip closer to his own.  
_  
"Dark Knight?"_ Severus asked.  
_  
"Hum, oh that's what Fawkes calls you, you didn't know?"  
_  
"Fawkes _speaks _to you?!" extreme surprise, almost shock.  
Harry curled up slightly, not really afraid but vaguely worried.  
_  
"He has always spoken to me, is that bad?"_

"I'm sorry," warmth, love, _"It's not bad, but extremely unusual, I don't think he even speaks to Dumbledore, and they have been bonded for a long time."  
_  
Severus sighed and gently pulled Harrys body closer making the smaller male uncurl and rest his head against his chest.

"Oh."

"Severus?"  
_  
"Umh?"_ Sleepy.

"I feel safe."  
_  
"Sleep Little one you'll need it, teacher, student relationships aren't forbidden but they are frowned upon heavily, it'll be annoying as nothing else," _vague annoyance, and something akin to amusement.

"I'll just laugh and let you deal with it then," Harry snickered, and tucked himself closer to the person that had allowed him to feel safe for the first time in his life.

"As long as you let me sleep you're allowed to do anything," almost unconscious, just on the edge of sleep.

"Goodnight then."  
_  
"Sleeeep!"_

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, happily tucking his head in under Severus chin. 'Tomorrow ought to be fun!'

A/N: Yes I know its super short but T_T I just don't know where it's going! So um until I find the way for this story it'll probably be a bit slow-.-;


	9. Morning thoughts and soft smiles

AN: this is mostly cuz' I feel guilty for leaving this unattended for so long-.- but hey it's cute=) kinda~

**Morning Thoughts and Soft Smiles**

Harry sipped lightly on his warm morning tea, as he watched Severus drink his coffee with such speed, that he was almost worried the other might choke. Almost. He had been the first time he saw the man's morning routine, but now he simply watched it with the amused eyes of someone observing a cute habit of a loved one.

Loved one… the words echoed softly in his head, making him smile as he let his eyes wander over the man that he loved. Some might find their blind ascension into such a relationship odd and perhaps even wrong. But to Harry whose experience of love was so limited it was the best decision ever, and as for Severus…

The man's vampire inheritance made him have a slightly crooked view of relationships. Yes he was just a half vampire; not enough to make him full vampire, but more than enough to make him have the mind set of one. And in a vampire's coven, their relationship would have been an obvious one. They both trusted each other, they both knew each other and perhaps most importantly, they both knew that they would never leave each other.

Not out of blind obligation or even devotion, but simply because they both knew that the other was "the one". A cheesy line perhaps but true in the deepest sense. Harry, whose connection to his magic had always been amazing, could feel it echoing inside him, the silent even pulse that had made him trust the other man that fateful night. And Severus' inheritance made him know made him feel it on such a level that he had felt it before he had even touched the other.

And that is what gave them the ability to simply smile silently at each other in recognition, before walking out of the professors' quarters side by side, both safe and secure even when facing the world.

AN: And of course thanx to my amazing beta Jay =)


End file.
